gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence
Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence (レルムソウルズII：ディメンションサイレンス) is an action role-playing video game developed and published by Burst Arts in 2008 for the Nintendo DS. This game serves as the direct sequel to the first Realm Souls video game. The game follows the teams of Rook, Sue, and Len, exploring a series of worlds that have been "silenced" into another dimension. There, they assist the spirits that reside in these "silent" worlds. The game introduces new characters and plot points that further expand the Realm Souls universe and set up the premise for Realm Souls III. Two years later, it was remade for the Nintendo Wii, titled Realm Souls II: Wavering Silence. Gameplay The game, which largely follows the action RPG and hack and slash gameplay of the previous game, sees players alternate between the roles of Rook, Len and Sue. Alternating between characters is done via the 'Silence' system. During gameplay, a Silence Gauge gradually depletes over time, though it can be replenished with items. When the gauge completely empties, control will switch to the other character, though players may also opt to silence manually any time. Dimension Points, which are earned by defeating enemies and completing optional objectives, can be spent on bonuses that can be used until the next time the character is silenced, such as a slower Silence Gauge or increased attack or defense. One of the key elements of Dimensional Silence is the inclusion of the Spirits. Replacing the Summons from the previous game, the spirits can assist the player any time during battle. Spirits can be created by combining Dimension Bits together with an item or spell, either via experimenting with combinations or using recipes found throughout the game. Characters can also link with spirits to perform unique attacks. Each spirit has a specific effect determined by their aura: red spirits affect the number and type of enemies; green spirits affect the power of the player; and blue spirits search for properties of the area itself, such as treasure chests or a save disk. Plot After successfully defeating Garon, Rook and his friends were able to seal the Gate of Corruption. However, by doing this they do not end up in their homes or the Anti-Valley. Instead, they find themselves in a new world that almost resembles Cross City. There, they encounter a mysterious figure clad in white and black robes. He tells the heroes that this world, and many others, has been "silenced" from reality, and if they remain any longer they will become "silenced" as well. Now the heroes must risk being forgotten from reality by gathering the spirits that live in this world and fighting against an organization known as the League of Fifteen. Characters Rook's Side *Rook *Naoki *Mario *Luigi Sue's Side *Sue *Winona *Baron *Mona Len's Side *Len *Hyoma *Reiji Arisu – One of Len and Hyoma's new teammates. Reiji is an agent of an organization known as Shinra, known for tackling any supernatural threats. He may seem stoic, he actually is strong-willed and passionate. He and his partner Xiaomu were banished to the Silent Dimension during a mission, where they found Len and Hyoma and rely on them to find a way out. *Xiaomu – One of Len and Hyoma's new teammates. She is a werefox who is Reiji's partner of the Shinra organization, requested by his father Shogo to be his trainer. Despite her skilled prowess, she acts more immature than Naoki and is an avid gamer. She and Reiji were banished to the Silent Dimension during one of their missions and now rely on Len and Hyoma to escape. Antagonists League of Fifteen – a group of Voids clad with black-and-white robes who seek to discover the mysteries that lie within the soul and use the power of Realm Souls to become complete humans again. Each member is numbered in the order in which they joined and has the letter “Z” replacing another letter somewhere in their name, with some of their names being an anagram of their name before their lives as Voids. *Zeki, #06: A laid-back Void nicknamed the "Breakthrough Engineer" for his immediate invention of weapons. He acts as a double agent under orders to dispatch the traitorous members at Paradox Tower. *Rize, #02: A sharp and serious Void who works as a researcher and scientist who conducts various experiments for the League. Aside from that, she is expertly skilled with her katana, granting her the title "Self-Sentient Sword". *Nyzl, #13: A cute yet bratty Void whose otherwise graceful dancing gave her the title the "Dancer of Predator Greens." She was chosen by her master to aid Zyakuya in the Silent Dimension. *Zyat, #08: A young, intelligent Void known for his experience with techno-magic, thus granting him the title "Technical Brains." While he may not be combat-experienced as others, he can create illusions. *Chadirz, #03: A muscular Void whose strength lead him to earning the title "Brutish Grappler." The strongest of the League, his weapons are "Ogre Gloves", large combatant gloves capable of shattering solid material. *Zyakuya, #10: A rotund Void who is known for his rank as the "Crafter of Destiny." He is the steward of Paradox Tower, leading the heroes to the Silent Dimension in hopes of them being silenced forever. Misc. Amida – A Void girl created during the events of Realm Souls. She has the ability to recreate or erase the data of Rook and anyone close to him by rearranging and creating new links between them, for which she is referred to as a witch. She altered Rook's data under the League of 15's command to remember her as a close friend from the Fortune Isles. 0L – The name of an enigmatic figure wandering the Silent Dimensions. He, along with a woman named Fuyumi, encounters Len and his team through the Silent Worlds. He suggests that Len should overcome the sight of seeing Talon, who possessed his body and left any evil intent inside of him. His name is short for "Zero Losses." Fuyumi – A woman clad in only a black cloak, She and 0L assists Len and his team through the Silent Dimension. She claims to have a relationship with Camiel, but their ideologies, in addition to the invading Anti-Souls, led to the two being separated from their world. Worlds Cross City (Realm Souls) Dracula's Castle (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night): *Alucard (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) (Companion (Len)) *Maria Renard (Castlevania: Rondo of Blood) *Richter Belmont (Castlevania: Rondo of Blood) *Dracula (Castlevania) (Boss (Rook)) *Shaft (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) (Boss (Len/Sue)) Shadow Moses Island: *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) (Companion (Rook)) *Dr. Hal “Otacon” Emmerich (Metal Gear Solid) *Meryl Silverburgh (Metal Gear Solid) *Colonel Roy Campbell (Metal Gear Solid) (via codec) *Mei Ling (Metal Gear Solid) (via codec) *Naomi Hunter (Metal Gear Solid) (via codec) *Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid) *Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) (Boss (Len)) *Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) (Boss) Phantomile (Klonoa: Door to Phantomile): *Klonoa (Klonoa: Door to Phantomile) (Companion (Rook/Sue)) *Huepow (Klonoa: Door to Phantomile) *Lephise (Klonoa: Door to Phantomile) *Ghadius (Klonoa: Door to Phantomile) (Boss (Len)) *Joka (Klonoa: Door to Phantomile) (Boss (Sue)) *Nahatomb (Klonoa: Door to Phantomile) (Boss (Rook)) Feudal Kingdom (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) *Takamaru (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) (Companion) *Ayame (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) *Lord Aosame (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) *Lord Akasame (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) *Lord Ryokusame (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) *Lady Momosame (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) *Murasame (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) (Boss) Stellar City (Superstar) *Billy Scotch (Superstar) (Companion) *Buster (Superstar) *Kelly Valentine (Superstar) *Drew Baker (Superstar) *Mac A. Ronee (Superstar) *Pepper Ronee (Superstar) *Snail Sloth (Superstar) *Alex Dawn (Superstar) (Boss (Rook)) *Prince Draco (Superstar) (Boss (Len/Sue)) *Lord Needel (Superstar) (Boss) World of Trophies (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) (Boss) Twin Utopia (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) *Mandora (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) *Umayo (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) *Wania (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) *Kawakaze (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) *Tanusk (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) Illusion Battlefield/Crescent City (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) Paradox Tower (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) *Zeki (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) (Boss (All)) *Rize (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) (Boss (Sue/Len)) *Nyzl (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) (Boss (Rook/Sue)) *Zyat (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) (Boss (Rook/Len)) *Chadirz (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) (Boss (Rook/Sue)) *Garon (Realm Souls) (Boss (Len)) *Zyakuya (Realm Souls II: Dimensional Silence) (Main Antagonist/Final Boss) Category:Realm Souls Category:Action RPG Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Konami Category:Namco Category:Multisoft Category:Burst Arts Inc.